


from this day, 'til the end of my days

by shewritesrandomscribbles



Series: Ice, fire and dragonwolves [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dragons, House Starkgaryen, House Targaryen, Jealous Jon, Jon Snow Deserves Better, Jonerys, Targaryen Babies, Targaryen Restoration, Targlings (ASoIaF), Wolves, jonerysendgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesrandomscribbles/pseuds/shewritesrandomscribbles
Summary: Jon and Dany, with their dragonwolves: living the life they deserve.





	from this day, 'til the end of my days

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is the 3rd and last part of this mini-series of one-shots.  
(No one proofreads what I write and I don't have the time to check them all again, apologies for the typo and grammatical errors I missed.)

“My love, you knew this day was coming since the day they were born, more so the first time they ever laid eyes upon Drogon.” Dany was sitting by the mirror, brushing her silver hair down. She had to pluck a few flowers the twins had put on her hair earlier.

“How old were you when you first rode Drogon?” Jon asked nervously while sitting on the edge of their bed. His hands keep fidgeting at his sides, looking from her to the floor and then back at her again. He looked like a man prepared for battle, it amused his wife dearly. She knew he was just being protective of the girls. She loves him more for it. “They’re ten, Dany.” She turned to face him, putting down the brush.

“And Gendry made sure the straps and saddles were safe. Or would you rather I tell your sister you do not trust the Lord of Storm’s End to have the safety of our daughters in his best interest when he gifted them those riding gear?”, her tone was teasing. She knows Arya would vouch for Gendry, so does he.

Jon tried to look comforted, but failed. He was in one of his “brooding” moments, as his wife would call it. Him and Dany have been discussing this for nights, both barely having slept at all. The twins have been very eager to test out the riding gears and asked them if they can finally ride on the older dragons. Their own dragons were still too little to be mounted but they have five dragons, any of them will do. Dany have convinced Jon that they at least need to learn the basics, as they will be riding their own dragons merely a few years from now. He wanted to contest but he was up against three women who has his heart — the twins and their mother. He realized it’s a battle he’ll never win. 

Dany stood up to join him on the bed. A few more flowers remained stuck in her hair and it made Jon smile though his face is still etched with a hint of worry. He reached out to remove the remaining flowers she missed on her hair. “Besides, we’ll be riding with them. Be very afraid when they want to ride on their own.”

”You won’t let that”, he grinned at her. As bold and brave as his wife is, she spends an awful lot of time worrying about their children as well. He pities the poor souls that will even try to put the children in danger.

“Do you think me mad, husband? Not when they are this young, of course not. Besides, the dragons were not yet big enough for them to mount.”

How does she manage that? Infuriate him then comfort him just by mere words and a slight smile? Damn this woman, she can make his world crumble if she ever decides to. He pulled Dany towards his side and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

“Well, Rhae and Lya had been pestering me for over half a year now, we barely get a moment of peace to ourselves.”

“They’re Targaryens, Jon. It’s inevitable. Doesn’t mean I am not scared for them, but we need to _let the dragons be dragons_.”

He decided to concede, not that he had any other choice. Besides, he knows she’s right. They were born to be dragon riders, after all. Rhaella and Lyanna will most likely sneak out to fly Drogon on their own if they won’t let them and that can result in more terrifying outcomes. It’s as Dany said, they won’t be riding alone, not for a few years. Before it comes to that, they need to make sure the twins are ready.

“How did our youngest dragon wolf take it?”

Jon snorted, thinking of how he had the unfortunate job of telling their youngest that he’s not yet to mount the dragons. “He wasn’t happy, I’m telling you, Dany. He only stopped whining when I let him ride Ghost instead.”

“You did what?” Dany pulled away from him a bit, enough to shoot him a pointed look. She knows Ghost will never let him be harmed but still, their boy is very playful, he might fall off and broke an arm or leg.

“Ghost wouldn’t drop him. Or have you forgotten the insufferable amount of time Rhae and Lya spent galloping on the courtyard acting as if Ghost was a horse when they’re at the same age?”

It was her turn to forfeit. As protective as Jon and Dany are of their small ones, they are still children—very active and enthusiastic at that, scrapes and bruises cannot be entirely avoided. And when you add in dragons and wolves to that equation, the result can only be catastrophic. She leaned back close to Jon, pressing her back on his chest.

“They are all very stubborn, aren’t they?”

“Truly, love?” Jon chuckled, his chin resting on her right shoulder. “May I remind you that my wife almost fell off a horse once because she was too stubborn to accept my hand to guide her down? So, there she was a moon turn away from giving birth to our son and refusing help with that huge baby bump.

Dany tried to suppress it, but she giggled like a maiden and laced her fingers with his.

“Your wife sounds like trouble, my King”, she said with a sly smile.

“Aye, she’s worth it though. And she’s the jealous type so don’t let her see you getting too close”, he whispered as he nuzzled his face at the crook of her neck, placing a soft kiss on the spot.

“It’s still quite cold here, is it not your duty to keep your Queen warm? Might I mention that you’re also the one who has his arms wrapped around me, _My King?__”_

He chuckled, “If it’s up to me, I’ll never unwrap them at all.”

Dany laughed with him, thinking while she has the dragon’s temper, between the two of them, Jon was certainly the more jealous type. They had their wedding in Winterfell, and the capital after that. Their wedding in Winterfell consisted only of close friends and family, an intimate gathering. It was for _Jon and Dany_, not the King and Queen of Westeros. The wedding in King’s Landing was the one for the people, for the lords and ladies of each kingdom. They had celebrated both with much pleasure. Jon told her he would marry her thousand times over if it will help keep the lords from sending her more proposal of betrothal. _Didn’t they know you’re married already? _He would often say before brooding somewhere with Ghost. Jon Snow is a humble man, and he will never be one to brag but when you are married to the most beautiful woman in all of seven kingdoms and beyond, even the most gallant of knights will be green with envy. _That _and he loved her so, and he wasn’t afraid or embarrassed to let the entire world know. All his life, he was raised not to want anything for himself. Now he has what, _who,_ he wants, and to his luck, she wants him too, he’ll do anything to keep it, _to keep her_. _You’re mine, Dany. As I am yours, _he swore on their wedding night, and every day since.

“You’re mine, Jon Snow.” Dany turned her face slightly and kissed him gently.

“Always, as you are mine.” 

***

“Just an hour. And not too far. And we fly close to each other.” The day Jon dreaded the most has finally arrived. They have decided to fly today since most ice surrounding Winterfell had melted. The weather was just as the dragons like it.

“Come on, let’s get on air.” Lyanna urged her mother. She and her twin were already fastened on Drogon and Rhaegal. But their father decided to give one more lecture, after securing the saddles and straps for the third time. The twins were going restless. Their mother stood beside their father, clearly as impatient as the twins but still with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

“Stop fussing, Papa.” Rhaella was trying to call on his father now, they are to mount Rhaegal. Their parents did not want them up in the air alone for the first time, insisting they have to let them know the basics first. _If they only knew how their father’s first time with Rhaegal went, they’ll be fumed. _

Dany merely watched the scene unfolding before her— their daughters telling their father off. He does worry too much. They have arrived in Winterfell weeks ago, and the children can barely contain their excitement. It was only today that the weather has permitted them to glide on air and Jon is still apprehensive.

“Just say _yes, Papa_. You know how he can be.” Dany told their daughters with a smirked. The twins looked at each other, laughing before assuring their father that they aren’t to make any sudden movements, and they are to follow his every instruction, no matter how much they want to spend more than an hour flying.

Lyanna is seated in front of Dany, mounting Drogon, and Rhaella with Jon who is taking Rhaegal to flight. For all their anticipation, both twins were a bit afraid when they started getting up the ground, their knuckles clutching the handles they have fastened on the dragons. Before long, they were up the clouds, their fears long forgotten.

“How about we race them, Ma?”

“Do you want your father to end us, Lya?” Dany whispered to her daughter, mirth laced her voice. Lya had always been more competitive than her twin. Rhae was more timid and reserved. Both loved reading and sword fight though; their parents insisted they keep their minds sharp as their blades as both will be great weapons in ruling a kingdom. Needless to say, Tyrion was proud.

“We’re you nervous the first time, Papa?

“Was I nervous? I thought I was going to die.” Jon answered her daughter, earning him a joyful laugh in return.

Drogon and Rhaegal flew close to each other, much to Jon’s relief. He barely had time to realize his wife’s eyes glistening with the same mischievousness he saw years ago before Drogon decided to dive down, spiraling in the air. Jon didn’t have the time to warn Dany not to do it because Rhaegal followed his brother’s move shortly. He made sure Rhaella was still safely secured on Rhaegal’s back. The twins squealed with delight while his heart thumped on his chest. _What if they fall? What is I didn’t check the straps enough? _His worries were only swept away when he heard their laughter. He saw Lya screaming with joy while her mother chuckled behind her. Rhae was yelling now as well, calling out to her sister. Jon’s heartbeat finally steadied and his lips finally curled into a smile.

The four dragon riders saw a head full of silver curls running towards them as they touch the ground; his Aunt Arya quickly following behind the boy. He was too eager to ride on a dragon himself but his parents told him it isn’t time yet. He was still very excited to see Drogon and Rhaegal and have sprinted towards their direction. His sisters ran to him and gave him kisses on both cheeks.

“Were you good with Auntie Arya, Ned?” Rhaella asked his brother who is now shooting them loads of questions about flying.

“He was too excited to see the dragons landing.” Arya told Jon as he tries to help Lyanna off Drogon. He even earned a glare from Dany when he tried helping her off. _Bloody stubborn woman. _

They soon started walking back the castle. The twins have been talking uncontrollably, telling little Ned of their adventure. The little boy listened enthusiastically and told them he fed Rhae and Lya’s dragons while they were gone. He was convinced that if he fed them more meat, they will grow faster. Sansa caught him in the process of over feeding the dragons. He decided to sleep on his sisters’ bed chambers, wanting to play with the dragons until he fell asleep. His dragon egg was cradled closely to him.

“When will they hatch, Lya?”

“When they are ready. Mine and Rhae’s decided they were and so they did.”

Rhae moved closer to her brother and patted his head, “You have to be patient with them, Ned. Alright?”

He nodded and they all fell asleep while talking about the dragons—how big they get, how much they eat if they get to Drogon’s size. Soon, three dragon wolves were snoring inside the castle of Winterfell, two dragons watching over them and an unhatched one pressed against the youngest’ chest.

***

“When do I get to ride a dragon, Mai?” Little Ned asked her while swinging his wooden sword, he loves “sparring” with his Papa.

“Five more name days, love.”

That made him frown, he walked closer to his mother and tried to reason with her. Looking from Dany to Jon and then back to Dany, “But Mai, I’m ready. I got a tight grip now. I rarely drop my sword, right Papa?”

Jon smiled at his son. “Oh, I’m sure you are, my boy. But your sisters waited until their 10th name day to ride. It wouldn’t be fair to them, wouldn’t you say?”

He sat down beside his wife while they watch little Ned shifted from wooden sword to his bow and arrow. Arya had given it to him for his first name day and Jon had told her he can barely walk yet, let alone shoot. The she-wolf merely shrugged and argued he can use it when he’s old enough though. And his sister, always true to her word, practically plucked him out of Jon’s arms the moment they arrived.

“I guess.” He said sadly and Dany resisted the urge to scoop him up and call Drogon to land right where they are. While Jon can never say no to Lya and Rhae’s pleading eyes, Dany is too weak to say no to their son. Jon seemed to notice where her thoughts were leading and decided to save his wife from their five-year old.

“How about we go for a horse ride tomorrow?”

Five is still too young to be riding a horse but when you have an army of Dothraki and dragons, it pales in comparison. It also keep little Ned distracted from wanting to join his mother atop the clouds on Drogon.

“Really, Papa? Can we take Ghost?”

“Of course.”

“And Rhae and Lya’s dragons too?”

“Aye, but you still have to ask your sisters.”

“Thank you, Papa.” Little Ned gave his Papa and Mai a tight hug before running off inside the castle, most probably to ask his sisters to let the dragons come on their trip to the woods on the morrow. Jon and Dany watched him and laughed as he tried to dash faster when he saw Ghost coming up behind him. _He still thought he can outrun a wolf. _His parents thought, rather engrossed. Jon sat right next to Dany.

“For a moment I thought you’d call Drogon when he gave you the puppy eyes.”

"Says the man who let his daughters eat a week-worth of sweets because they got upset about not being let out of the castle when they were sick. Jon barked a laugh, he even had to sneak out the sweets as he knew Dany would not let them eat that much, said it’ll be bad for their teeth and they become too skittish when fed with much sugar. But Jon was determined to do anything if it’ll cheer the twins up. The three of them ended up not having slept a wink that night. He walked back to his and Dany’s chambers that morning, welcomed by her face saying _I told you so_.

“You think they do that on purpose? The puppy eyes?” Jon asked her.

“I don’t know. Do you do it on purpose?”

“I do not use the puppy eyes.” He said shyly. “It would never work on you anyway.”

“Why is that?” Dany asked, her right brow rising.

Jon moved closer to whisper, “You’re a dragon.”

That earned a grin from her. “So are you.”

***

“But, I’m not a baby anymore.” Little Ned said pouting at his sisters who are too protective of their youngest sibling.

“You’re still a babe, right Lya?”

“But…”

“But, if you promise to behave, we’ll try to sway Papa to let you come next time.” Rhaella promised, finding it hard to turn down their little brother. His eyes twinkled.

“Truly?” His eyes darted to the two dragons perched on each of his sister’s shoulders. They have fed them before deciding to take them for a ride. Little Ned had his dragon egg bundled up and tied by the saddle; he hugged it close to him while his other hand gripped tightly on the reins.

“Yes, Ned, how will you be able to ride your dragon when he hatch? You need to learn.”

“You’ll teach me, Lya. And Rhae and Mai, and Papa too.” He said with much vibrancy it made his sisters smile from ear to ear. Lyanna wanted to say she doesn’t know how to fly a dragon yet but decided against it. Soon enough, their mother will teach them. For now, they have to wait for the dragons to grow big enough to mount. _She looks forward to that day. _

Rhaella and Lyanna were riding their horses on their own now, and they were natural. Little Ned is fastened on saddles but riding on his own as well, his horse sandwiched between his sisters’. He insisted he can ride without the saddles and straps now but his parents refused to let him go without it, even his sisters were convinced he was still too young to be riding on his own.

Rhaella looked behind them to make sure they were out of earshot. Their mother and father were riding behind. Rhaella moved to whisper to her brother. “Besides, Papa has a surprise for Mai. I’d say you will be able to ride on Drogon…at least twice before we leave Winterfell.”

“Quiet, Rhae. We aren’t supposed to tell him yet.” She looked back at their parents, thankful that they were so preoccupied by their discussion; they probably didn’t hear a word. She turned her face back to their brother, “Ned, you cannot tell Mai, alright?”

Little Ned nodded his head, hiding his excitement over the information his sisters had imparted. He wonders what surprise Papa would have for Mai that has to include him riding a dragon. Whatever it was, he can’t wait. They continued riding in silence, with the occasional sounds of awe from the children about their passing surroundings. 

***

Drogon and Rhaegal landed soon. Jon was still worried about letting the children ride on the dragons, especially little Ned. However, he cannot bear the thought of not having them here— with him and Dany. His surprise would also be better with the children here, as he had intended to stay a bit longer. He knew Dany will be filled with worry if he as so much suggests they spend a night apart from them. They managed to strap little Ned in, who couldn’t be bothered with all the protective ties around him as long as he gets to ride on the dragon. The children played with Drogon and Rhaegal after they touched the ground. Jon and Dany decided to take a walk and her heart fluttered at the sight. She couldn’t find the words to say anything, she continued staring ahead instead. She was puzzled that Jon wanted little Ned to come fly with them when Jon was against the idea of letting him ride at his age. Now she knew why. For now, she’s staring at the same waterfalls they had years ago. She looked back to see Jon gazing at her with a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

He moved closer to her, “Tell you what, when we’re old enough to retire from being monarchs, I’ll build you a house here.”

“Then we’ll stay a thousand years?” She jested. Jon was struck by nostalgia, _the same words she had used then._ Her hair, the same silver waves, eyes radiating love as they did before, and her smile, making his heart leap as it did before, _as it always does when she’s near. _Part of him wished they had stayed there, had a normal life. But everything that had happened led them to three beautiful children of their own, if he had to go through hell and back to keep his family as it is, he would. He knows in a heartbeat, he would.

“Maybe we can stay the night.” Jon took her hand and then led her into a small cabin that certainly wasn’t there the last time they were here_. It’s warm_, Dany realized when they entered the cabin. She also noticed a small table for sharing meals, two small beds by the fire place, as well as fur blankets laid out. Her heart grew bigger at the realization.

“When did you make this? And how have you managed to sneak out?” She asked, turning to Jon.

“I might have cheated a bit, asked Tormund to finish it.”

“But how? I don’t recall you being gone long enough to fly up here.” There was simply no way he had it built and finished with the small amount of time they had been North. And she was certain this cabin wasn’t here the last time.

“Rhaegal helped me. When you flew to one of your visits throughout Westeros, I flew up here. I asked all the help I can get to have at least half of it done.” And he undoubtedly did. He spent four days flying back and forth Winterfell to get the materials needed, some of the men from Winterfell were too eager to know what it feels like to fly on a dragon’s back. They were honored to help their King set up a little surprise for their Queen. Tormund had teased him then, asked him if he is trying to get more dragon wolves on his dragon queen wife. Jon's face turning red at his words only made the red-headed giant poke fun at his King Crow even more.

It was Sansa’s needlework that made the fur blankets possible, along with the help of a few seamstress around Winterfell. She insisted they would need proper blankets if they are to stay at the cabin for at least a night. 

_Sneaky wolf, _she can’t help but smile at the thought after the surprise had sunk in. Her eyes softened as he moved closer, she held his hands between hers. “Thank you.”

The children finally caught up to them and their eyes grew wide at seeing the cabin. Little Ned ran straight to one of the beds inside, big enough to accommodate him and his sisters. Rhaella and Lyanna soon followed him after plucking some grapes from the small table. Little Ned jumped up and down the bed while his sisters roared with laughter. All three children jumped with glee when Jon told them they will stay the night.

“Thank you, Papa.” They all ran to hug him and place soft kisses on his cheeks.

“Don’t I get kisses, then?” Dany asked them, faking a sad pout. All three rushed to her to give her the same affection they bestowed upon their father. Jon followed their lead after a while, making the children squeal with laughter.

They slept soundly that night after feasting on the supper they brought with them. The children were absolutely knackered after spending the day running around the snow and waterfalls, then back to the cabin. Even Drogon and Rhaegal snored softly outside their cabin, maintaining just enough distance, ready to protect their family against any danger.

Dany had woken up in the middle of the night feeling Jon curled up closer to her. The cabin was warm enough but he was warmer. She fell asleep thinking of how it would feel to live here, with Jon and the children, away from politics and titles. What would it feel to have more moments like this one? She noticed the children’s bed was now pushed beside theirs and little Ned had moved closer to her; Rhae and Lya enveloping their brother in an embrace. She shifted a bit to brush little Ned’s curls away from his face, reaching a bit to do the same for Rhaella and Lyanna. Her tiny movement caused Jon to stir from his sleep, pulling her tighter to his chest, whispering her name in his sleep. The simplicity of it all warmed her heart. She could get used to it. Moreover, she’s got everything she needed right here—her entire world inside this small cabin. She turned her face a bit to face her sleeping husband’s form and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I love you.”

Jon’s lips curled into a smile and his eyes fluttered open. He stared at her for a bit, gray eyes piercing violet orbs. _Those eyes he can stay lost in for thousands of years and it still won’t be enough._

“I love you too.” He kissed the tip of her nose before closing his eyes again, playing with the waves of her soft hair. Her head resting just above his heart, knowing every beat of it is for her and the children. He marveled at the fact that he does not know how it becomes possible for him to fall in love with his wife more and more each passing day. He does not know how it was possible for his heart to grow bigger and feel fuller whenever he sees their children’s smiles. Then again, they made impossible things happen—both he and Dany, and soon will their children.

He pressed her to him even closer, if that is possible given how they're merely a breath away from each other, pressing the gentlest of kisses at the crown of her head, then her brows and her temple. 

Dany closed her eyes to go back to a peaceful slumber when Jon whispered, “Even if you steal more kisses from me.” They shared a quiet laugh before succumbing to sleep once again— eyes closed, lulled by the soft snores coming from the lives they have created together, holding each other as close as they possible can, never to let go. 

Peace.

Family.

Home.

Maybe one day she’ll stop being a queen, and Jon will stop being a King. But she will never stop being a wife, being a mother. And Jon will always be a father, and a husband. It needn’t be a house with a red door or lemon trees outside; home is where their family is. Truly, that’s all she had ever wanted; that’s all he had ever wanted. Now, they have it and not a soul can take it away from them. For all they've suffered, for all they've lost, Jon and Dany are finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> There it goes. 
> 
> If you’ve read all of my fics, you will notice that I have this sort of an on-going theme with all of them: home. I think all of us Jonerys shippers wanted Jon and Dany to finally find somewhere they belong to. For most of their lives, that’s all both of them really wanted: a home and a family. Seeing as this is my my last fic, (which is also why I made this extra fluffffffff but hey, last hurrah, alright? My fic, my rules. Tee-hee) I wanted to go back to the roots.
> 
> I think I have written everything my mind begged me to (regarding this fandom) so I won’t be writing any more fics. I’ll forever be a Jonerys trash though, lol. So I'll see you guys around Twitter? :)  
Again, thank you for your comments and kudos. Thank you to everyone who had encouraged me to write more after I posted the first one, your kind words had meant so much. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading these one-shots as much as I enjoyed writing them. ♡
> 
> Valar Morghulis


End file.
